San Valentín
by Chicle'Azucarado
Summary: "San Valentín, un día de corazones rotos y recuerdos", "El día blanco es un día en que te disculpas y le correspondes a otra persona", Esos días no tienen tanto color como dicen, ¿días de amor?, ¡Patrañas! [Mal summary xd]
1. Chapter 1

**San Valentín.**

Esperaba ansiosamente su chocolate, había esperado todo un mes para que "**San Valentín" **llegue, muchas chicas le entregarían sus sentimientos y Disco Bear solo le correspondería a una.

Si bien había visto a varios chicos entregarle chocolates a Pop, aquel chico era bastante lindo por lo que espera un chocolate de su parte, tal vez por obligación o tal vez no.

Él también había traído un chocolate y si, era para Pop, pero tan solo era como amigos nunca se imaginaría ser algo más para aquel chico.

Ya que cada vez que intentaba abrazarlo o demostrarle su amor se ganaba una patada o un puñete de parte de éste.

Aunque por decirlo de una manera extraña, le encantaba recibir sus puñetazos llenos de amor, si todo un masoquista.

-¡Disco Idiota!~ -El nombrado, o algo así le sonrió seductoramente ganándose un puñetazo por parte del contrario, al lograr recobrar la conciencia miro a Pop, éste le miraba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oh~ Hola, Popi~ -Y de nuevo otra golpiza, al volver a recobrar la conciencia, lo primero que vio fue un rubor en sus blanquecinas mejillas, se levantó de inmediato y entonces recordó lo que tenía que hacer, entregarle su chocolate.

-Disco Bak- -Se quedó sorprendido al ver una cajita de chocolates, se sonrojó al máximo y los tomó casi arrancándolos de las manos del contrario.

-¿Popi? –Disco Bear miro a Pop con curiosidad para luego observar cómo se iba corriendo, con los chocolates abrazados contra su pecho.

Después de eso Pop escapó y corrió tanto como sus piernas pudieron, Disco Bear solo se encogió de hombros.

-En serio ¿Fueron por obligación? –En seguida Disco Bear volteó para encontrarse con Nutty y su rostro totalmente serio.

-Claro que sí, no es que me guste ni nada. –Disco Bear hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah~, Pues entonces no te molesta que a Pop le regalen tantos chocolates? –Disco Bear frunció el ceño y Nutty lo miro con ese típico tic en sus ojos.

-¡Parad ya! –Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Sniffles, el delegado de la clase y de pronto Nutty se abrazo al cuello del contrario-.

-¡Sniffles, Mi chocolate! –Nutty sonrió dulcemente, Disco Bear estaba atónito y Sniffles estaba ruborizado.

-¡N-No me digan que ustedes!...N-No –Disco Bear no quería creerlo, le parecía extraño Sniffles el cual parecía detestar infinitamente a Nutty sonrojado por tan sola una frase, quizás San Valentín cambiaba a las personas, eso o el mundo comenzaba a deteriorarse.

-¡N-No es lo que piensas, yo lo odio! –De inmediato Sniffles empujó a Nutty, y éste cayó junto a otro chico, en ese momento Sniffles salió corriendo casi por impulso.

-Ahora veo porque Pop, Nunca te lo diría. –En ese momento Nutty se paro y en ese momento fue agarrado por aquel chico, que lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.

-Oh, pero si es la puta de la escuela~ -Si, al parecer todos conocían a Nutty de esa forma, todos decían que se acostaba con cualquiera, pero en realidad eso era una farsa, esa era la reputación que se ganaba aquel chico.

-Suéltalo, Splendont. –El pelirrojo soltó a Nutty y éste caminó hacia la salida, murmurando algo que nadie logró escuchar.

-Para ya quieres, interrumpes mi lectura… -Mole se acercó al pelirrojo y con su bastón empujó a éste-.

-M-Mole, ¡Ni siquiera puedes ver! –El pelirrojo hizo un puchero nada adorable para Disco Bear que miraba estupefacto la escena.

-Calla y deja de causar problemas –El peli-morado lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron del salón, Disco Bear se preguntaba cómo hacía Mole para controlarlo.

* * *

-¡Cub, ya estoy en casa! –Pop gritó desde la entrada, la casa tenía un ambiente incómodo, Cub corrió como pudo a la entrada y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, éste lo recibió felizmente.

-¡Pop! –El menor se separó de su hermano y le entregó una caja de conejos de chocolate, aunque precisamente no era una caja sino un conejo.

-¿E-Eh?, Gracias Supongo… -Soltó una risita, encaminándose a su habitación dejando al menor confundido, había recordado lo de la mañana.

-¿Pop? –Cub miro confundido a su hermano que de pronto se encerró en su cuarto.

Se preguntaba desde cuando había comenzado a gustar de Disco Bear, lo recordó.

Desde el año pasado, cuando pasaron Navidad juntos.

**FLASH BACK**

**-**¡Merry Christmas, Darling! –Disco Bear hizo su aparición en la puerta de la casa de Pop, Pop se talló los ojos y se dirigió a su amigo para besar su mejilla y abrazarle, una de sus manos pellizcó su espalda mientras un aura obscura lo rodeaba.

-Disco Baka, ¿Sabes qué horas son? –Pop sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba al contrario que parecía en ese momento intentar sobarse donde Pop le pellizco.

-¡Las seis de la mañana! –Disco Bear dejo de intentar sobarse y entró a la casa de Pop viendo la chimenea prendida, en la mesita al lado del sofá se encontraba un vaso de leche y unas galletitas de chispas de chocolate.

-¡¿Quién te invitó a pasar?! –Pop hizo un puchero y su rostro se tornó rojo cuando vio la leche y las galletitas en la mesita al lado del sofá.

-¿Aún crees en Santa? –Disco Bear soltó una risa burlona mientras Pop se aproximaba a él, le pisó el pie-.

-Vas a despertar a Cub. –Pop trató de cambiar el tema mientras se sentaba cerca a la chimenea.

-¡Pop!~ ¿A llegado Disco Bear? –El menor salió corriendo de la habitación para luego sentarse en las piernas de su hermano.

-Sí, si él idiota a llegado. –Una sonrisita se formó en el rostro del hermano mayor.

-Merry Christmas, Cubbie~ -Disco Bear le guiñó un ojo y el menor de los hermanos sonrió dulcemente.

-Feliz Navidad, Disco Bear~ -El pequeño miro los copos de nieve caer afuera, estaba nevando.

-¿Eh, pasa algo? –Pop se acercó a su hermanito y sonrió, hacía tiempo que no veía nieve.

-¡Oh, Nieve! –Disco Bear se coló en la pequeña familia de dos hermanos y los abrazó a ambos.

-¡No te cueles! –Pop hizo un puchero, su hermano se veía emocionado por la nieve.

-Parecemos una familia ¿No?, Popi –Disco Bear sonrió cálidamente mirando a su mejor amigo el cual parecía estar todo sonrojado y sumido en sus pensamientos.

**END FLASH BACK**

Si, desde ese momento comenzó a pensar en su mejor amigo de forma diferente.

_ "San Valentín, un día de corazones rotos y recuerdos"._

* * *

¡Hola~!, Pues vengo con un fic de San Valentín atrasado xd!.


	2. San Valentín - Día Blanco

_**Disclaimer: HTF, No me pertenece, Le pertenece a Mondo Media.**_

_**N/A: Éste..si saben que en mi fic Cub tiene 13 ¿No?, Pues si no, se los advierto~, Ah sí éste fic tiene 5 capítulos~.**_

_**Advertencia: Rating (T)**_

_**Nadie se beneficia con éste fic, El fic es mío y lo uso como pasatiempo, sin más interrupciones lean.**_

* * *

"_**San Valentín 2 – Empezando con el Día Blanco"**_

**14/02**

**Hora: 5:25pm**

Nutty abrió su casillero, observando una nota, era de Sniffles, el que hace unos días lo había empujado y casi le hacía ganarse una pelea con Splendont, sonrió tristemente, le gustaría poder ser como esas parejas como Toothy y Cuddles o tal vez como Flippy y Splendid, al menos ellos no mantenían un amor en secreto, como Sniffles y él.

En fin, Leyó la nota con nostalgia, después de todo siempre eran notas, cartas pero casi nunca hablaban en frente de todos.

"_**Ven al Gimnasio, tengo algo que decirte.."**_

_**Sniffles.**_

Se dirigió al gimnasio, escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, entonces lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos y rogándole perdón, Se preguntaba si Sniffles podía ser más tierno.

-Yo, Lo siento, Nutty. –El delegado de la clase se acercó a su novio, tenía ambas manos en su rostro tapándolo por completo.

- Tranquilo, sé que no fue apropósito, ¿Tienes mis chocolates?~ -No podía molestarse con él, nunca se atrevería, era algo realmente imposible, molestarse con Sniffles era como quedarse sin golosinas de por vida.

-Por mi culpa, casi te matan y tú aún me quieres? –Sniffles dejo de llorar y le mostró una caja bastante grande, era una ardilla de chocolate, y no siempre tu novio te entrega una ardilla de chocolate gigante, Nutty saltó a los brazos de su novio, estaba feliz, Sniffles siempre sabía cómo recompensarlo, de una u otra forma.

-Sí, Aún te amo, Aún si me matan por tu culpa, te voy a querer siempre! –Sniffles sintió su corazón romperse, Nutty quien al comienzo de la relación solo lo quiso por los dulces, ahora estaba en sus brazos, feliz.

-Gracias, Nutty… -El peli-verde lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a besarle como "castigo" por empujarlo.

-¡Ah!, Quiero que todo el mundo sepa de lo nuestro. –En ese momento Sniffles se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber que decir, ambos habían hablado ya de este tema pero si, a él también le incomodaba no poder mostrar su relación a todos.

-C-Claro. –Nutty tomó su Ardilla de chocolate para luego irse, no sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla de su novio, su novio oficialmente.

"_Quizás dije que fue por conveniencia pero creo que en realidad siempre fue amor y nada más que amor"._

* * *

**28/02 **

**Hora: 8:25pm **

Mientras en la casa de Pop, éste luchaba con su mezcla de chocolate monstruo.

Y es que él no tenía ese don que si tenía su hermanito, Cub.

Tal vez debería comprar en vez de hacerlos caseros, pero él quería demostrarle a Disco Baka que podía deleitarlo con el sabor de sus chocolates, bien no escogió otro tipo de dulces porque, si, simple y extraña razón de Pop, el tsundere.

-¡Quédate ahí, Mierda! –La mezcla de chocolate paro de ser monstruosa a ser solo una mezcla común, Pop la probó, no sabía nada mal, al contrario sabía bien.

Tomó unos moldes de conejo, el mismo que utilizó su pequeño hermano, colocando la mezcla en cada uno de ellos, formándolos, o mejor dicho, deformándolos.

-¡Cub!, ¡Ven! –Llamó a su hermano y notó que éste no contestó, le parecía raro ya que Cub siempre era tan atento con él.

Dejo el monstruoso chocolate a un lado y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Si?~ -La voz del precioso niño de ojos rasgados se escucho detrás de aquella puerta.

-C-Cub, Crees que podrías ayudarme a preparar, pues… tu sabes… ¿Chocolate? –El mayor jugaba con sus dedos mientras dirigía su miraba al igual que la del menor rasgada al suelo.

-¡Claro!, ¿Son para Disco Bear?~ -El pequeño salió de su cuarto sonriéndole, el mayor se ruborizó ante lo que su hermanito le había dicho, frunció el entrecejo e infló los mofletes, a veces el menor dudaba de que él fuera el menor.

-¡No!, Solo ayúdame... –El menor asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar se quedó petrificado en la puerta, viendo el chocolate monstruo, sabía que su hermano era terrible en la cocina pero tanto así era?-.

-¿Es para el día blanco, verdad?, ¿Te dio chocolates? –Su hermano parecía interrogarle como si hubiese cometido un crimen y es que para Pop era un crimen enamorarse del tipo más idiota del mundo a demás de Splendid claro,

-S-Si, ¡Sí! –Sus mejillas estaban de un tono rojizo, mientras aún miraba la cara de horror del menor.

-¿P-Por qué chocolates, Hermano?, ¿Es que tanto lo odias? –Pop fulminó a su hermanito con la mirada y éste entró a la cocina ignorando la mirada de su hermano, al llegar solo tragó duro y volteó a ver a su hermano.

-Por favor, Cubbie. –El mayor le hizo ojitos de cachorro, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que ese bendito chocolate no fuera monstruo.

-Oh, está bien pero como se supone que de esto…se convirtió en esto? –Señaló el paquete de chocolate, en la caja había una figura de unos chocolates en forma de corazón pero los de su hermano parecían más… ¡Diferentes!, si eso.

-Pero, Si están iguales. –El mayor le sacó la lengua a su hermanito y el meno tiro los chocolates monstruo al piso, tendrían que comenzar de nuevo.

-No, son muy diferentes. –El menor parecía serio, no sonreía y tenía un rostro inexpresivo, con la cocina no se juega.

-E-Eh, pero que desperdició, Cub ¿Q-Qué te pasa? –El mayor comenzó a sacudir a su hermanito, temiendo haberlo perdido, suspiro y sabía lo que significaba, hoy no dormiría.

Y así paso, el mayor terminó con ojeras y los chocolates nuevos no monstruos.

* * *

**01/03**

**Hora: 10:20am**

Se paso por todo el instituto buscando a Disco Bear, el muy maldito estaba dormido recargado en carpeta.

Un aura oscura lo rodeo y entonces golpeó la cabeza de su compañero con fuerza.

-¡Hijo de las mil putas que te parieron! –Gritó el contrario mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-¿Oh, Dios Baka acaso te desperté? –Pop le miro con esas tremendas ojeras y le tiro los chocolates en la cara.

-No me digas…Esto, es para mí? –Al contrario le brillaron los ojos y abrazo por la cintura a Pop ganándose murmullos por parte de todos los alumnos.

-¡Suéltame!, Y si, son para ti, Idiota. –Pop desvió la mirada, estaba confundido realmente la razón por la que había preparado los chocolates era por agradecimiento ¿También?.

"_Tal vez, solo tal vez eres la persona que amo, pero también debo admitir que eres del tipo que más odio y amo a la vez"_

* * *

**12/02 **

**Hora: 3:15pm**

-¡Tú, no te metas en lo que no te importa! –Splendont frunció el ceño y señaló a su novio mientras éste lo golpeaba suavemente.

-Primero, no soy tú, soy tu novio. –Mole se sentó en las escaleras y quitó sus lentes oscuros, había pensado en corregir a su novio de "esa forma".

-Oye, has pensado en quitarte los lentes alguna vez, al menos no solo cuando estés delante de mío, t-tienes unos ojos bonitos, a pesar que no ves nada. –Ignoró el tú y observo a su novio el cual tenía un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había dicho ese tipo de cosas a Mole.

-¿T-Tú crees? –Abrazó sus piernas y rechino los dientes, odiaba no poder besar a Splendont cuando estaban dentro del instituto.

-Sí, aunque de hecho nunca supe cómo me ves. –Si siempre fue tan estúpido a veces se preguntaba porque Mole le quería siendo un chico tan lindo aunque con algo de carácter.

-Simple, uso mis cuatro sentidos. –Dijo simplemente para luego pararse y quedar frente a su novio para darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Te vas? –Preguntó sonrojándose por el repentino beso.

-Sí, he quedado con Handy para enseñarle a cocinar –Suspiro sabiendo que el trabajo que tenía no era nada fácil.

-Últimamente, pasas demasiado tiempo con él. –El pelirrojo sintió su voz quebrarse al decir aquellas palabras sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando, le molestaba tener que compartir a Mole con Handy a pesar que solo eran clases de cocina.

-Tú… ¿Estás llorando?... –Mole se acercó a su novio y se quedó boquiabierta al colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla de pelirrojo y darse cuenta que si, estaba llorando, sentía esas lágrimas.

-¡No, ahora ve con Handy! –El pelirrojo lloraba en silencio sintiendo la mano del peli-morado acariciar su mejilla con suavidad.

-Bien, me voy. –Dejo de acariciarle y estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo jalarle y entregarle chocolates, era una cajita mediana morada y traía un listón rojo.

¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Desde cuándo, él se había hecho tan tierno?.

-Solo son clases. –Pronunció el peli-morado soltándose y tomando los chocolates abrazándolos a su pecho.

-¡Sí, Ya lo sé! –Dijo el más alto limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Odio que te tomes tiempo para mí, no valgo la pena ¿Sabes? –Susurro el peli-morado abrazando con fuerza los chocolates.

-¡Si vales la pena, eres un chico lindo, aplicado, lo tienes todo! –Dijo el más alto abrazando al peli-morado.

-Está cancelada la clase de hoy. –Se escuchó la voz de Handy, éste tenía ambas manos en su cintura, éste se fue después de decirlo.

-Te amo ¿Sabes? –Susurro el peli-morado, siendo aprisionado en los brazos de su novio.

-Lo sé y yo te amo mucho más, Feliz día de San Valentín, Moli…

"_Soy demasiado celoso pero eso es lo que te agrada de mi ¿Verdad?"._

* * *

**_¿Tomates?, ¿Jitomates? xD, Bien les explicaré porque el super retraso._**

**_Escuela, bien es comienzo de año y me pusieron en una escuela re-exigente._**

**_Resulta que esa escuela es tan jodida que mi mamá me para castigando por mis 12 y 16 c: y por mi primera llamada de atención escrita uwú, _**

**_Moriré lectoras, Pero bueno, lo continué xD. _**

_Atte: Chicle'Azucarado -La irresponsable-._


End file.
